Diary of a Lost Boy
by Krissabella18
Summary: James has always loved teaching but will he be forced to quit when he falls for one of his students. KAMES LOVE STORY! :)
1. The mystery writer

***First Kames story! Hope you enjoy :)**

*James's POV*

Last year I moved from La Jolla, California to Buffalo, New York. This is my first year teaching at McKinley High School. It's been good so far. I'm kind of upset that I only have two actual classes to teach. I teach English for juniors. The other 5 periods of the day, I am a study hall advisor. The principle was kind of shocked that I'm only 25 and have been teaching since I was 21. So far the only actual homework my students have got is journaling. I had them create online accounts on a website. They have to create a post every day that we have school. I let them use fake names, just to give them more creative freedom. They all have me as a friend on there. I will read threw the posts everyday and mark down the usernames of the people that write. At the end of the year I will have them tell me what there usernames are. Just so I can't go back and read everything I will have them block me as a contact before telling me their usernames. Then I will grade them as a final project. I am reading threw the first assignment. I had them just write about whatever they wanted. Most of the posts are boring but there is one that has me very interested.

_Dear diary,_

_It sounds so strange to say dear diary but I'm not sure how else to address this post. I'm sure no one will actually read any of my stuff, besides my teacher. I still decided to make this public. Our first assignment can be about whatever so I think I'll use it to just rant a little. Yesterday I finally finished unpacking my stuff. My mom thought it was a great idea to get a new job and move...again. We have been going from town to town since I was 3. I've never lived in a place for more than a year. My mom usually doesn't like to move me during the school year, though. We moved 6 times over the summer. My mom finally decided on Buffalo, New York. It's one of the few places in New York that we haven't lived. I hate our small apartment and loud neighbors. I try and spend most of my time at the library down the street. My dad loves our new place. He usually loves any place we live. He and my mom got a divorce right after I was born. He still lives with us though. It's really strange but he thought that moving out would devastate my brothers and I. Trust me, it wouldn't. My older brothers are both living far away from here. They are both graduated and living successful lives. My dad hasn't kept a job for more than a week his whole life. He is your average alcoholic. I'm sure both of these are the real reasons he won't move out._

_Its only about 2 weeks into school and it's been a nightmare. My mom claims that we are staying here for good. She wants my last two years of high school to be "special". Personally, I hope we move again. I have never been that great at making friends or keeping them. Most schools that I have gone to, I had only 1 or 2 friends. They'd never even stay in touch or care after I left. Most people stay away from me. Or at least they do when they realize I'm gay. I was hoping that since I'll be at a big school, I'll at least make SOME friends. I was right. I did. I have made two friends, Logan and Carlos. They are pretty popular guys but none of their other friends really like me. They immediately became friends with me and a few of the other new students. My schedule is pretty decent too. I definitely like Mr. Maslow's class the best and I'm not just saying that because he is going to be reading this. He is a new teacher so we can kind of relate. My other teachers are all kind of terrible. Mrs. Jones is way too depressed and grouchy. Mr. Tremmer's accent is too hard to understand. Ms. Sue is a total flirt with the male students (she's like 40 and still single). Mrs. Lowes talks too quiet. Mr. Bradford smells like old cheese and thinks my name is Louis. But Mr. Maslow…he is always nice to me. He smells good and I must say for a teacher he's kind of hot. I love having him for 6th and 7th period. Study hall and English are definitely better with him. If he wouldn't have moved here, we would have had Mrs. Leno (the Spanish and speech teacher). Well...I guess that's about it. My dad keeps yelling at me to get downstairs. I'm assuming he's drunk...again. *sigh*_

_-K (the lost boy)_

I was shocked when I read my name. Most of the other students liked me but this just seemed different. I felt like I could really relate to him. I had always had issues with making friends. I never moved when I was growing up but I transferred schools constantly during middle and high school because of bullying. At one point I even had to drive two hours to get to school and back. I was dying to know who this mystery guy was. I really hope that after a few more post, I'll have enough info to figure it out.

**I know its short but I didn't want to write any more until I knew what I was going to do with the story. Hope you liked it! :) I promise the next chapter will be better and longer.**


	2. Monsters and lies

*Kendall's POV*

"Okay everyone, settle down! Turn off the computers and then I'll let you guys go early. I know you're excited for winter break. Oh and Kendall, I need to talk to you before you leave." I took my time shutting off my computer. Everyone else had left and I dreaded talking to Mr. Maslow. Sure, he was my favorite teacher but I already had detention after school. I couldn't get in any more trouble or else the school would probably call my parents. I finally made my way over to him.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Let's go to my classroom and talk."

"Um...okay." We walked silently to his room down the hall. The fact that he closed the door made me worry.

"Mr. Maslow, I don't mean to sound rude or to rush you but I have detention in about 10 minutes and I can't be late so just go ahead and yell at me."

"I'm not going to yell at you. I just wanted to talk to you about what you did in class today." I immediately knew what was coming.

"Oh..."

"I didn't want to call you out in front of the class but I noticed that you were searching for the answers to the worksheet on Google instead of the website I told you to use. Then you spent the rest of the class writing your post for your journal. This isn't the first time I've caught you doing this either."

"I know. I'm sorry but those worksheets are ridiculous. I never can find the answers. Using Google is way easier! I mean I'm sure some of the answers are a little off but still!"

"I know that but the whole point of the worksheets is to teach you how to find answers. It's an important skill to know. It will help you with all of your other classes too."

"But it's so hard to find them!"

"Look, I know that you're a smart kid. You can do this if you just take your time."

"I know but..."

"But what?"

"Okay...well the reason I always try and take the easy way is because I don't have a computer at my house...anymore. I keep hurrying so I can get my journals entries in. I can't fail the final project!"

"Well...I'm glad that you want to get a good grade on the journaling project but you still need to do your other work. Can't you go to the library and use the computers there?"

"I live right by it but no..."

"Why not?"

"My dad...he...gets mad if I'm not home when he gets back from...places."

"I don't mean to be nosy but did he make that bruise on your arm?"

"Y-yes..." I couldn't stop the tears from coming. One of the reasons I liked moving so much was because eventually at every school, the teachers would find out about my family situation.

"It's okay." He wrapped me in a tight hug. I was shocked but the feel of his muscular arms made me feel safe and protected. I finally stopped crying and began to panic. The bell was about to ring and I still had to get my stuff before heading to the other side of the school for detention.

"I have to go. I don't want to be late for detention."

"Wait. Who do you have detention with?"

"Mrs. Jones."

"Okay just wait a second." I watched as he made his way to the phone.

*James's POV*

_"Hello?"_

_"Hi Mrs. Jones. This is Mr. Maslow."_

_"Oh. What can I do for you?"_

_"Well, Kendall told me that he has detention with you but I really need him to stay after with me."_

_"Why?"_

_"He signed up to help with the English department's fundraiser."_

_"I didn't know students could help with that."_

_"Yeah. The other teachers and I are offering extra credit to our students if they help and Kendall's grades are just terrible. He really needs this." _

_"Well...I guess I could cross him off of my detention list. Some good volunteer work might be good for the boy. He just kept doodling during my class. But maybe you should let one of the other teachers have him."_

_"Why?"_

_"He was doodling stuff like Kendall Maslow, Mr. and Mr. Maslow,, and such like that. I think I'll call Betsy and see if she can take him. It's not healthy to have a crush on your teacher!"_

_"No! He wasn't writing that about me."_

_"Oh so there's another person with the last name Maslow?"_

_"Yes. He is...dating my younger brother...Cameron."_

_"Oh...how repulsive. Whatever. Have him then. I'll see you after Christmas break."_

_"Thank you Mrs. Jones."_

_"No problem. Now goodbye."_

I felt bad for lying to another teacher but I didn't want Kendall to have detention, especially with how his dad is.

*Kendall's POV*

"So I'm dating your younger brother now...and I have terrible grades...and I'm helping out with the English department's fundraiser? Wow. I never thought I'd see a teacher lie for me. Thanks."

"No problem. You just better hope that she doesn't go snooping around to find answers."

"Why?"

"Because students aren't allowed to help with the fundraiser, I don't have a little brother named Cameron, and you have amazing grades."

"Haha. I don't think she's gonna be searching for answers. As hard as it is to believe, she actually has a life. She's leaving for Vermont right after detention."

"Well then. We should be good. So when do you think your dad will be back? I don't want you to get in trouble for staying late."

"I don't know but he said that I can stay out until 8 since it's the start of Christmas Break."

"Okay then...would you like to come over to my house?" I was majorly excited when he asked that but it was kind of weird since he was my teacher.

"Um...yeah but isn't that kind of...weird and illegal or something?"

"It's not illegal, don't worry. I just thought that we could continue are little conversation. Plus I can show you how to find the answers on those worksheets."

"You'd really do that for me?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then. Let's go." I followed him out to his car. It smelled like him inside. He tried to make small talk on the way but I was still freaking out about going to his house. We finally pulled into a parking lot and made our way to his apartment.

"So are you sure that you girlfriend won't mind me coming over."

"No. Mindy won't be home until later." I died a little inside when he said her name. I had just been kidding but now I felt he was just doing this because he felt bad for me.

"Oh okay."

"Yeah but when she asks why your over maybe we shouldn't mention the whole Kendall Maslow thing." I felt my face turn bright red.

"Uh...yeah."

"Yeah...even though it does have kind of a nice ring to it." I couldn't even speak after he said that. I just continued to follow him up the stairs and into his apartment. It was pretty decent sized but his girlfriends stuff was all over.

"You can sit down on the couch. I'll be right back."

"Okay." I sat on the couch and looked around the apartment. His girlfriend had pictures of herself everywhere. I didn't even see one of Mr. Maslow that didn't have her in it. She had kind of layered blonde hair and brown eyes. Even if I liked girls, I'm sure I wouldn't find her attractive.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." I almost started drooling when I looked up to see him wearing dark skinny jeans and a blue tank top.

"N-no its fine."

"Okay. So I know you were saying that you didn't have a computer, right?"

"Um...yeah. My dad thought I was spending too much time on it so he threw it out of my bedroom window and it basically shatter."

"Wow. Well...I have an old laptop that still works and I thought that maybe you might want it."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Mindy bought me a new one for Christmas and so I have no use for it."

"Wow...that's so nice of you."

"Yeah. Here." He handed me a black laptop. It was a little scratched on the back but other than that it looked perfect.

"How much do you want for it?"

"It's all yours. You don't owe me anything."

"Really? I'll feel bad if I just take it."

"No its fine. Besides you'll have something to use for homework."

"Okay. Thank you so much Mr. Maslow."

"Were not in school, just call me James."

"Okay."

"How about I show you how to find those answers now."

"Yeah...sure." He took me over to his computer. He opened the website and told me to get my worksheets. When I came back with then he had another chair sitting right next to him. I nervously sat down.

"Okay so I'll let you in on a little secret that might help you save some time. Most people just scroll through the whole article and read but if you look on the side it's broken down into sections. All you have to do is read the question and go to the section that has the same topic. Give it a try."

"Okay." I went through and erased all of my answers. After about 35 minutes I was done with all of the worksheets, even ones that we were never assigned. "Wow. That was really easy!"

"I told you it's not that bad. How about we have something to eat now."

"Sure." I watched as he searched through the fridge and cabinets.

"Well...we don't really have much since I haven't had a chance to go shopping. It looks like all we can make is pizza, macaroni and cheese, spaghetti, or hamburgers. What sounds good to you?"

"Um...it really doesn't matter. Your place, you can choice."

"Okay. I think pizza sounds good. You can pick what kind."

"Okay." I walked over to the freezer and pick out a pizza. After it was done, we sat down and started to eat. Just as we finished cleaning up, I heard a key in the door. It opened and a girl walked in with a bunch of bags. It took a moment to realize that it was Mindy. She had dyed her hair reddish brown and it was curled. She walked right into the bedroom without even saying anything. I'm sure she had no clue I was here. After a few moments she came out wearing a short red dress. She still hadn't even looked at us. She looked out the window as if waiting for someone. She didn't even turn around as she began to talk.

"Hey honey! Sorry I was so late. I had an amazing day shopping! I had to borrow a little from our joint account though. I know it's mainly just your money but I only borrowed about $5000 but I get paid tomorrow so I'll put some money back in." I could tell that James was pissed. I'm sure he would have blown up if I wasn't there. When he didn't reply she finally turned around. "Oh. I see we have company."

"Mindy, this is Kendall." She gave me a fake smile.

"So nice to meet you! James can I see you in the bedroom for a sec."

"I guess. I'll be right back Kendall." He slowly made his way to their room. I could hear their entire conversation from the kitchen.

*James's POV*

I closed the door to the bedroom even though I knew Kendall could probably still hear everything.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU WERE GOING TO HAVE SOMEONE OVER?! MY STUFF IS ALL OVER! THAT ASS HOLE COULD HAVE STOLEN SOMETHING!"

"He's not an ass hole. He's a really nice guy. He's not going to steal any of your shit!"

"WHATEVER! IF ANYTHING IS MISSING WHEN I GET BACK YOUR DEAD!"

"Could you try and keep it down!"

"BITE ME!"

"What the fuck?! Where are you even going? You just got here?"

"OH MY GOD! DON'T YOU EVER LISTEN TO ME! I TOLD YOU THIS LIKE FOREVER AGO! NINA IS TURNING 24! EMILY AND I ARE GOING TO TAKE HER TO THE STRIP CLUB ON 3RD STREET! THEN WE ARE STAYING AT A HOTEL AND PARTYING WITH LORRAINE, MAX, LYLE, AMBER, MARLENE, CRISS, CARLIE, ANGEL, STEPHEN, AND BREE! I MEAN DO THESE PEOPLE MEAN LIKE NOTHING TO YOU?!"

"Yeah, kind of! I don't know any of them! You never let me meet anyone that you hang out with!"

"WOW I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID THAT! MAYBE I WOULD LET YOU MEET THEM IF YOU WERE ACTUALLY FUN SOMETIMES! HOPEFULLY YOU WILL BE ACTING LIKE A FUCKING NORMAL PERSON BY TOMARROW!"

"What's that supposed to mean?! Do you think it's normal to go out and party every single night?!"

"UM...YEAH! YOU ARE JUST PISSED BECAUSE I BORROWED A TINY BIT OF YOUR MONEY!"

"A TINY BIT! YOU FUCKING TOOK $5000 WITHOUT ASKING ME! WHY THE HELL DID YOU NEED THAT MUCH?! THAT'S LIKE ALL OF MY MONEY I HAD SAVED!"

"SO! I WANTED TO GET A NEW DRESS FOR TONIGHT AND THAT COST ABOUT $600 AND THEN IT WAS $300 FOR THE SHOES AND PURSE THAT I GOT! PLUS I WANTED TO GET A STRETCH LIMO AND SOME ALCOHOL FOR PARTYING! IT'S NO BIG DEAL! MAYBE IF YOU HAD A FUCKING REAL JOB YOU COULD SUPPORT MY LIFESTYLE! I'M OUT!"

She stormed out of the room. I heard her yell some random cuss words at Kendall and then slam the door. I slowly made my way back to the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry about her. She can get kind of bitchy."

"Yeah, I can see that. How do you even put up with her? I mean your whole place is covered in her stuff, she has a major attitude, and she thinks its fine to spend all of your money!"

"I know! She's a fucking monster. I mean she used to be sweet and kind but ever since she met this Nina chick, she has been a total bitch."

"Wow. I'm sorry. Why don't you just break up with her?"

"I would but after the move and everything I was broke. She owns this apartment and pays the rent almost every month. Teachers don't exactly make a fortune, you know. Plus the head of the school decided to give me a lower salary the first year teaching here."

"That's terrible. I know how you must feel. I've always wanted to move out. My dad is a total ass hole and drunk 24/7 and my mom does nothing about it."

"That must be pretty bad. So why don't you? If you saved up some money I'm sure you could."

"Well I work at the music store on Mason Boulevard and I have a decent amount of money saved up but I'm only 17 so I can't get an apartment on my own."

"Hmm...I think I might have a solution for both of our problems."

"What?"

"Well this apartment is in Mindy's name so I can't really kick her out but what if we moved into an apartment together. I'm old enough to sign for it and we could split the rent. I just got a job at the North Avenue Bank so I can make some money over the two week break and on the weekends during school. I'll make $14 an hour so I should have enough to help cover everything." I was kind of worried about asking a student to live with me but I was desperate and I wanted to help him.

"Are you serious?!"

"Yeah. I could even become your legal guardian if I needed to."

"You would seriously do that for me? Why?"

"You're a good kid and I don't know what it's like to have a family situation like that but I know it can't be easy for you."

"Wow. You are honestly the nicest guy I've ever met. Thank you so much Mr. Mas...I mean James."

"No problem. Let's start looking at apartments." We walked back over to the computer and I could tell that Kendall was extremely happy about this. I was too. I just hoped that everything would work out.

**This is definitely the longest chapter I've written for any story so hope you liked it :)**


	3. And so it begins

***James POV***

"Morning everyone! So sorry I'm late. My meeting ran a little bit longer than expected. It seems like every year there are-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I DIDN'T COME HERE AT 8 IN THE MORNING JUST TO HEAR YOU GO ON AND ON ABOUT YOUR LIFE! YOU ARE 35 MINUTES LATE! NOW I SUGGEST YOU TAKE YOUR LAST SEASON PANT SUIT WEARING SELF TO THAT FUCKING DESK OF YOURS AND SIT DOWN! BUT BETTER WATCH OUT, WOULDN'T WANT THOSE FAKE GUCCI PUMPS TO BREAK!"

"You better watch your mouth Mindy! Go wait in the lobby or else I will kick you out of your apartment so fast that you won't know what happen! I'm sure James can deal with everything."

"FINE!" I watched as Mindy stormed out of the office. I'm sure she went back to the apartment or just left to go shopping.

"I'm so sorry about her. She's not having that great of a day."

"It's fine James. I've had to deal with her before. She never really mentioned what was the issue on the phone but first...who is this little cutie?" She looked over at Kendall and smiled.

"Oh this is my...friend. Kendall."

"Nice to meet you dear. I'm Mrs. Kombi. I own these apartments. Now, what did you need to see me about James?"

"Well I broke up with Mindy and I'm moving into a new apartment today with Kendall. I just need you to change Mindy's contract. It says I'm a co-owner or whatever."

"Of course darling." I watched as she quickly typed on her computer. "There we go. It's just in her name now. Can I get your new address? Just in case I need to forward any mail."

"Sure. It's the Markel Lee Apartments on the other side of town. 309 Heffron Drive. Apartment 10."

"Thanks. Well I guess this is goodbye then?"

"Yeah I guess. Thanks for everything." We walked out of the office and went back to the apartment. Mindy was sitting on the couch and she looked pissed.

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! I LOVED YOU, LIKE A LOT! AND YOU CLOSED OUR JOINT ACCOUNT NOW AND I HAVE NO MONEY. DADDY CUT ME OFF TOO! NINA SAID SHE WOULD COME STAY AND HELP WITH THE BILLS BECAUSE SHE ACTUALLY CARES!"

"Then why don't you date her?! I mean since she cares so much and you see her like every second of the day!"

"EW! I'M NOT LIKE THAT! SO GROSS! I WOULDN'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THIS IF YOU WOULD JUST BE FUN AND COME PARTY AND STUFF!"

"I'm a teacher. I have to go to work every day for about 7 hours! Do you think I want to be partying all night before I have school?! NO! If anything this is your fault! You started hanging out with Nina and she turned you into a fucking monster! Well I hope you have just a fabulous life! All that partying and wasting money will eventually catch up to you so don't come crying to me when your some broke alcoholic living on the streets!" I grabbed my bags, took Kendall's hand, and pulled him out of there as fast as I could. He had been quiet all morning and it was starting to worry me. We got up early and met with the owner of the Markel Lee Apartments. They gave us the apartment almost instantly. After signing the papers and everything we went to Kendall's place to get his stuff. His dad was actually happy that he was leaving. His mom broke down and cried. Then she slapped him on the face and basically said to get lost. They agreed to stay his guardians but not really do anything. He even had to watch me break up with Mindy. We drove silently to the apartment. After the car was parked he finally spoke.

"I can't believe how my parents acted this morning." Tears were streaming down his face. "I mean my mom has always been so sweet and she hit me. She actually hit me."

"I'm sorry. I know it's been a tough morning for you. Let's just head up to the apartment and I'll start unpacking things. You can go lay down, okay?"

"Are you sure? I don't want you to have to do all of the work."

"It's fine. The movers are already here with the rest of the stuff so I'll just help with that and unpack stuff for the kitchen and living room."

*Kendall's POV*

"Okay. Thanks." We walked into the one bedroom apartment. I went into the bedroom and I saw that my king sized bed was already there. I grabbed some bedding and made the bed. James had said I could have the bedroom. I felt bad since he would have to sleep on the couch. Every part of me wanted to say he could sleep with me but I knew I had to put this ridiculous crush aside if I wanted this to work. I quickly fell asleep and began to dream of James.

_~Kendall's dream~_

_"Goodbye class. Kendall, you have detention in here tonight. Mrs. Jones went home sick. I need to run some copies in the office so stay here, okay?"_

_"Okay." _

_"I'll be back in about 15 minutes. You better still be here." The others hurried out and I sat at the desk waiting. After 20 minutes I noticed the hall lights had shut off. That meant that all of the teachers were gone for the night. I started to worry. After a few more minutes the door opened._

_"Sorry it took so long. I had to talk to the janitor. He wanted to lock up and head home. He said it's fine if I stay after since you have detention."_

_"Okay."_

_"Speaking of your detention...I heard the whole story. You always seemed like such a good boy but sexing in class. Very naughty. In fact...I think you need to be punished." His eyes were full of lust as he walked over to my desk._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You'll see." He pulled me over to his desk and had me bend over._

_"You know what happens to naughty boys like you? You get spanked." He began to spank my ass. Even through my jeans it kind of hurt._

_"Why are you doing this?"_

_"Why? Don't you like it? I mean, I read those messages. I saw the pictures. Maybe you'd like it a bit more painful." He pulled jeans and boxers down quickly and resumed the spanking. It hurt but I could feel my dick getting harder and harder with ever touch of his hand. All of the sudden the sound of his hand hitting me sounded like knocking. Wait it was knocking._

_~End of dream~_

I jumped at the sound of knocking at the door. I looked down and saw that I had become rock hard from my dream. I moved around until it was barely noticeably under the blankets.

"Come in!" I watched as the door opened and James appeared.

"Hey. Sorry if I woke you but you've been sleeping for a few hours and the movers are done. I thought you might want something to eat. It's almost noon."

"Oh...yeah that sounds good. I'll be out in a little." After he left I quickly took care of my little surprise that I had woken up to. I finished up and then walked out into the living room. All of the furniture was there and everything was unpacked except for my stuff. I took the boxes back to my room and put the stuff away. When I came back out James had food set out on the table.

"You got McDonalds?"

"Yeah." I was shocked to see that he had gotten me my favorite things.

"How did you know what to get me...?"

"You wrote in your journal that this was your favorite meal from McDonalds."

"You...found out which was mine?"

"Yeah. After actually talking to you I knew you were the so called lost boy."

"Oh..." I immediately turned red after thinking about all the times I mention how hot he was in that journal.


	4. Forbidden love

*James POV*

Carlos and Logan were sitting on my couch playing video games. They had been staying here for about a week. Kendall had left town for some family event that his parents had insisted he go to. Apparently no one else in his family knew about this new living arrangement. It was nice to have him gone though. Every day he's here I find myself falling more in love with him. Yes in love. I've always been into guys but I've never had the guts to date one. Kendall's different. I think it kind of helps that I know he likes me. He wrote the most amazing stuff in his journal about me. I'm technically not his teacher anymore. He had enough credits to graduate early so he's not even a student at the high school. Any minute now he will be coming home. I went and sat down next to the guys.

"You okay dude? You've been pacing back and forth all morning."

"Carlos is right. You've been acting really strange."

"Sorry guys. I'm just a little out of it that's all."

"Okay then." They dropped the subject and continued to play. After a few moments I heard the door open. Kendall and some other blonde guy walked in.

"Hey James." I love the way he says my name.

"Hey Kendall. How was your trip?"

"Okay, I guess. My dad let it slip that I'm not living with them anymore. He changed the story a little by saying I ran away to a friend's house but at least he told them something. I'm just glad to be back." He set his bags in his room and then came back out. "Oh I'm sorry. This is my older brother Kevin. He's just passing thru town and wanted to grab a bite to eat. So we'll be leaving soon."

"Okay. It's nice to meet you." We awkwardly shook hands. He said he was going to wait in the car and disappeared out the door. "Oh and this is Carlos and Logan. There my friends from La Jolla. They kept me company while you were gone."

"Nice to meet you guys." He left and went to unpack his things quick. He then left and went to go out with his brother. When he was out the door, Carlos got a huge grin on his face.

"You love him!"

"I do not!"

"Yes you do James!"

"Fine, Carlos! I like him but we can't be together!"

"Why not?"

"He used to be my student..."

"WHAT?! You moved in with one of your students?!"

"Yeah..."

"Wow." We awkwardly sat around. I hadn't planned on telling them this, or at least not this way. After a few hours they left and I was once again alone. Kendall came home late and silently went to his room.

**Sorry for the short chapter!**


	5. Busted

***This is an extremely short chapter. I've decided to end this story early. So there will only be one more chapter after this.**

*Four months later*

*Kendall's POV*

I couldn't believe I was actually having sex with my teacher. Yes, James is once again my teacher. I got him fired from his job at the high school. The principle found out about our relationship. I guess it wasn't that hard since I visited him almost every day at lunch. It probably seemed strange since I wasn't even a student anymore. James took it pretty well though. He is currently teacher at the college, which is conveniently where I'm going to school. Every day after class, I stay after and pretend to work on assignments. Then when the building is empty enough, the fun begins. You don't even have to say it, I know it's not smart to fool around in the classroom but it's not like anyone will walk in. Or at least that's what I though. We had been going at it pretty hard. Music was playing loudly from his laptop to drown out the moans and we didn't hear the knocking at the door. James' boss used his keys to unlock the door and walked in just as we climaxed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!"

"OH MY GOD! Mr. Tate I can explain!"

"Get dressed and meet me in my office Mr. Maslow. You too blondie."


	6. Deleting evidence

***I've decided to continue this story for a while since I came up with a different idea for this chapter and for the ending.**

*James POV*

We got dressed as quickly as we could and headed towards Mr. Tate's office. Before I opened the door I gave Kendall a quick kiss and told him that everything would be okay. I nervously opened the door. Mr. Tate was just getting off the phone.

"Hello gentlemen. Take a seat. Now I'm sure that both of you know about our policy on teacher-student relationships. As much as I like you James, I had no choice but to call the police. Since Kendall graduated and enrolled for classes early, he is still a minor for another week. You will be in some major trouble. Kendall, you may head home but I'll be watching you closely while you're getting educated here and also I'm warning you're other professors. As for you James, go to your classroom and pack up you stuff. I already told the police to come get the man in room 317. Don't even think about running."

"But-"

"JAMES! LEAVE!" We both left the office. Kendall walked with me to the classroom. We started packing but I kept breaking down with tears. It was strange that Kendall wasn't crying.

*Kendall's POV*

"Come on James. We have to get everything packed. We can swing by the apartment and grab anything important. I'm thinking if we call the front office, they can do one of those auctions and sell our furniture and stuff we don't take, and then send us the money. We might need to pay a fee or something to get out of the contract early though. Then we need to go take out all of the money from both of our bank accounts. Also-"

"Wait...are you seriously suggesting that we run from the cops! Mr. Tate told them to come pick the guy in 317 and take him away. If I run...that will only make things worse."

"You don't understand. When we left the room I tore off your room number plate and switched it with Mr. Edgar's while you were locking up the room. They'll go get him, not you."

"But if they go back to Mr. Tate's office, he will tell them that he's not Mr. Maslow."

"Yes, but they don't have your records anymore."

"Wait, what?"

"They usually keep records of the teachers in filing cabinets. They recently decided to add everything into the computer system. That usb on Mr. Tate's desk was full of them. I grabbed it so they don't have your file."

"How do you know it's on there? And they still have the paper records. Plus he probably already added them into the computer."

"My chemistry teacher was in charge of transferring the data into her computer and storing it on the usb. After she was done, she let us use the old files for an experiment. I know for a fact that yours was burned. She transferred everything to the usb, all of the teacher's files, and then delete the files that were stored on her computer. There was still a note on it so I know he hasn't uploaded them yet. I also know that because he had meetings all day."

"Okay. So?"

"So, we have everything packed. If we leave through the back door, we can get our stuff and be out of town. We can start over and everything."

"Oh my god, Kendall. You're amazing. I absolutely love you! But what if we get caught? They will still know that I was involved with a student."

"I had a meeting with Mr. Tate when I first got here and when he left the room, I deleted all of the stuff they had on me. I even called the high school and they said the data they sent over was deleted from their computers since I got accepted already."

"That makes no sense but whatever. Why did you delete your file though? I mean did you plan on this happening."

"I've gotten you fired before. Wasn't going to take any chances darling. Now let's go!"


End file.
